Incoming Love
by HardyOrtonLuvr714
Summary: Jeff Hardy learns not to dwell over breaking up with his now ex girlfriend. Jeff hardy/OC


**So this is for ****i luv hardy**** because she also guessed the superstar right in my story. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Jeff Hardy sat on a plane, waiting to arrive in the next town that he would be wrestling in. It happened to be Australia and he was in a better mood than he expected. He had just broken up with his long time girl friend back home and he had finally admitted to his brother and himself that he was depressed. Matt had tried to cheer him up but nothing had worked. Jeff leaned his head back and closed his eyes; music filled his ears and relaxed him. He opened them and looked over at his brother and smiled. He was seated with his new girlfriend, Eve Torres. Jeff looked out the window and watched as the plane got closer to the air port and the ground. The wheels opened and about ten minutes later the plane was safely on the ground and the superstars were headed out. Jeff walked out of the terminal and into the crowd that was filled with WWE fans. He smiled and signed some auto graphs for the lucky fans up front and headed to the back of the air port where he could get his luggage. Jeff was exhausted when he arrived at the hotel and checked in immediately. At the desk he looked around and spotted many of his co-workers, fans and one girl who sat on a chair who was keeping to herself. She had blonde hair with dark brown streaks, her eyes were hazel and she was humming to the music that was playing in the lobby. He took the key from the clerk and looked at the girl once again, prior to heading to his new room. He unlocked the door and dropped his bags off on the couch. He hopped onto the bed and rested his head against the soft pillow. He decided to catch a few hours of sleep before the show. When he finally woke up it was about five o'clock and the show started in three hours. Jeff got up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He emerged ten minutes later in a pair of light jeans and a hardy boyz shirt. His hair was pulled back into a knot on the back of his head. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his room key, stuffing it in his pocket and his bag. He walked out of the hotel and into his car. He arrived at the arena about a half an hour later and walked into the men's locker room.

"Hey Jeffro," His older brother greeted, "How you doing?"

"Hey and I'm fine." He smiled and placed his things on the bench. The door opened and in walked Eve.

"You know Eve, you should knock. We could have been undressed." Jeff looked at her and spoke.

She smiled and tapped her chin, "Right, because I would have a problem walking in on my boyfriend naked." She kissed Matt and sat on the bench. Jeff shook his head and Eve gave a small smirk. Matt just laughed and watched his younger brother walk out of the room. Jeff walked around and talked to a few of his friends. Time had passed by and the show was about to start. He walked to the curtain and waited for his music to hit. When it did he walked out on to the ramp and did his usual dance. He slapped his fans hands as he walked down the ramp and jumped into the ring and onto the turn buckle. He posed, doing the hardy guns. He looked out at the crowd and noticed a similar face. It was the girl from the hotel that he had seen earlier. She was sitting in her chair and she was staring at him. He hopped off the ropes and waited for his opponent to come to the ring. He was facing Chris Jericho. It was a hard fought match and Jeff had ended it with a Swanton bomb picking up the three count. His fans cheered and he smiled. He walked back up the ramp, his eyes on the girl in the crowd. Jeff walked back into the locker room and gathered his belongings. He slung them over his shoulder and walked out of the building and towards his car. He reached it and was surprised when he saw the girl leaning against it.

"What are you…?" Jeff questioned only to be cut off by the woman.

"I'm Kim," She smiled brightly and looked at Jeff, "You probably get this a lot but I'm a really big fan."

Jeff smiled, "Is that so? It's nice to meet you Kim." Jeff stook out his hand and Kim gladly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too," She blushed at the contact, "I saw you earlier at the hotel…" She stopped in mid sentence noticing that she sounded a little weird.

"I saw you too, when I was checking in," Jeff smiled and looked at her again, "You want to hang out?" Jeff asked.

"Are you serious?" Kim smiled brightly and looked at the man in front of her.

"Yes," Jeff smiled, "I'd like to hang out with my newest fan," Jeff opened the car and got in turning the engine on, "Well are you getting in?" Jeff laughed a little and watched as Kim jumped into the car. He drove to a small café and parked the car. Jeff sat with Kim for hours talking about his life and his career. She was interested in everything about him and he had finally got his mind off of his ex girlfriend. It was about midnight and Jeff decided that he should bring her back. He pulled up at the hotel and shut the car off.

"So what room are you in?" Jeff asked and linked arms with the woman he had just spent the last five hours with.

"Room 119." She smiled and he walked her up to his room.

"I had fun tonight," Jeff smiled and leaned on the wall, "You're a really fun girl."

"I had fun too," Kim smiled, "Thanks for even giving me the time of day."

"You know, too be honest, I was just going to come back to the hotel and lock my door, but I'm glad I went out with you."

"Why were you going to do that?" Kim questioned and leaned against the door.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend." Jeff sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kim stated and let a small grin appear on her face, she touched his arm gently, "Any girl who loses you would be insane." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," Jeff smiled, "I appreciate it." She opened the door and looked at him.

"So I guess I will see you later?" She asked hoping he would want to spend more time with her.

"Definitely." He smiled. Kim went to walk into her room but then stopped and turned around. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and bit her lip. She backed into her room and shut the door behind her. Kim leaned her back against the door and sighed in happiness. Jeff touched his lips and smiled. He headed towards his hotel room and thought maybe it was a good thing he broke up with his ex.

* * *

**What do yah think?**

**Please read and review =]**


End file.
